Forged in Steel
Forged in Steel is the second episode of Power Rangers Ninja Steel and the second and final part of the two-part pilot. This features Calvin and Hayley's first transformation into the Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger and the Ninja Steel White Ranger respectively. It also features the debut of the main five Rangers' Zords. Synopsis As Brody, Preston and Sarah return to Brody's childhood home in an attempt to find his lost family, Hayley and Calvin come across a strange alien named Mick. Plot The episode continues from the previous episode, Brody, Redbot, Sarah, and Preston run all over his childhood home, seeing Aiden nowhere in sight. In an attempt to calm him down, Sarah reminds Brody that Aiden has the same ninja training. The team of four continue to look for the Ninja Steel. Meanwhile across town, Calvin and Halely narrowly miss some of the garbage that Redbot, Mick, and Brody used to escape. After exiting Calvin's car, one rock turns into Mick, who asks them about Brody. Neither teen believes him about his origins so Mick tries to prove it with his broken Datacom. Unfortunately, at this time, several Kudabots show up, looking to claim Mick. After Haley and Calvin fend them off, they get into Calvin's car and drive off, much to Ripcon's displeasure. At this point, Galvanax offers a new reward: Anyone who can bring him the six power stars will become Champion. The first new contestant of the challenge is Ripperat, a monster with chainsaws for hands. Haley and Calvin take Mick to the high school, so he can use the shop class to fix the Datacom. Principal Hastings comes in and mistakes Mick for the new shop teacher. Not seeing any way else, Mick accepts the position, and meets Monty and Victor. Victor shows off his freshly painted car to the new teacher, completely unaware it's parked on the main paint line, blowing it up. As Brody and the others look in vain for the Ninja Steel, Sarah finds a picture of the trophy she saw earlier in the day, believing Aiden may have hidden the Ninja Steel inside the trophy. Unfortunately, Cosmo Royale's buzzcams have learned this, spying on the Rangers. Mick, having fixed his datacom, gets the message from Brody, and the trio goes to get the trophy. Ripperat arrives on earth and attacks, forcing Mick to get the trophy, while Hayley and Calvin fend him off. As the do, the Ninja Nexus Prism appears before the two, allowing them to pull out the last two Power Stars. The remaining Rangers show up and all five morph. Using their Battle Morphers' various forms, the Rangers easily best Ripperat. Back on the Warrior Dome, the crowd demands an encore, and Cosmo Royale activates a machine that gigantifies Ripperat. After being gigantified, Ripperat realizes that his chainsaws aren't working and are jammed. The Nexus returns giving a vision of five titanic machines. According to Mick, these are the Ninja Steel Zords, and places some of the Ninja Steel into the prism, transforming the previously made ninja stars by Dane into their five Zord Stars. The Zords are summoned and do battle with Ripperat, destroying him with their Ninja Blasters. Back in shop class, the Rangers decide to store the prism inside the now "Out of Order" paint booth, and turn it into their base. At the same time Brody and Sarah realize that the Gold Star should still be inside the Prism, yet it isn't. Unaware to either Galvanax or the Rangers, Madame Odius is revealed to be its holder. Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Amanda Billing - Principal Hastings *Mike Edward - Dane Romero *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Richard Simpson - Galvanax (voice) *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Ripcon, Cosmo Royale (voices) *Adrian Smith - Ripperat (voice) *Andi Crown - Datacom (voice) *Daryl Habraken - Narrator Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red - Red Ninja (Steel Slash), Robo Red Zord *Ninja Steel Blue - Dragon Zord *Ninja Steel Yellow - Nitro Zord *Ninja Steel White - Kodiak Zord *Ninja Steel Pink - Zoom Zord Errors *When Hayley summons her Morpher, the blade is extended. But in the next shot, it's back to its original spot. *When the Kudabots walk up to fight Hayley and Calvin, Mick jumps into the front seat of Calvin's truck, but afterwards, Hayley and Calvin jump into the front seat while Mick is located in the back of the truck. **The truck doesn't have a separator between the front seat and the back, so Mick can just move from the front seat to the back of the truck. *When the Rangers shout "Ninja Spin!" during their morph, the ninja power stars do not spin until the morphing phase is shown, even though they made the movement of spinning them. This will most likely become a trend of the show as well, as the same mistake was seen in the intro during an entirely different morph as well. *Hayley and Sarah had their Morphing Stars on their Ninja Star Blades instead of their Zord Stars when on their Zords. *After the Rangers morph, the shots of Calvin and Hayley's heads inside of the helmet were not zoomed in close enough to their eyes to give off the illusion that their heads were inside of their helmets. It instead feels as if they're standing in a black room. *Akihiro "Yuji" Noguchi was incorrectly credited as "2nd unit director 2nd unit director". Notes *This episode picked up where "Return of the Prism" had left off. *When all 5 Rangers morph, the color sequence is White-Yellow-Red-Pink-Blue as they morph by last name order. The color sequence in the opening theme is Red-Yellow-White-Blue-Pink. The Rangers appear by first name order. The only difference is Red and White (as well as Blue and Pink) transpose. *The Gold Ninja Power Star Madame Odius is holding in the final scene is, in fact, the DX toy version of the StarNinger Shuriken as the kanji is clear rather than opaque, much like the regular Power Star props. https://youtu.be/t8_QjNxxQQg *Calvin and Hayley are revealed to be boyfriend and girlfriend. This is the first time two Rangers are in a relationship at the beginning of a series. *This is the last episode to use the 2011 Saban Brands logo. *Like Ripperat's Japanese counterpart, his act of cornering the Robo Red Zord to a building is a reference to the Japanese meme , where a man cornered a woman in a romantic manner, though now commonly called See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Season Premieres